LAA Unknown Chapter: Freed's Fever
by YYWT
Summary: I wanted to make a small cute event, somehow that didn't happen. Anyway please enjoy it... I'm really looking for a beta! A simply Lucy and Freed moment further in the plot of LAA. Lucy finds that Freed's sick and the Raijin team suggest she goes and visit him. Though despite time having past, Lucy does have to make a choice.


**AN****: Let's say this before the excommunication but further down the storyline of LAA.**

**I really want to update, But I also really want a beta! I'd find one myself but the beta profiling room is full of dead or unused accounts. I waited two weeks only to NOT get a single response. It's painful I tell you.**

**Also... I honest am not a MiraxFreed fan. Please stop suggesting it. I like them in a platonic sense. But them together would like putting boring with boring. It can be cute if done well. But a lot of FT fan writer tend to... well Kick lucy out of her guild, her team... making that awesome guild into a horrible guild. Most ppl are still in that naruto phase. If they make Lisanna a villain for no fucking reason whatsoever. Lucy leaving her team/guild because another girl has a bit more attention? That makes lucy a whiny complaining and worthless bitch: OOC ppl. Lisanna and Lucy have been nothing but nice to one another. Team Natsu still love Lucy. Lucy loves her guild. A guild that fought for her when her father order her to come back. It makes it sounds like fans of Fairy Tail are morons. Because something so big cannot be overlapped by being ignored a little.**

**I'm am tempted to actually write a LucyxFreed fic in the future. But people probably don't like my headcanon of Freed. If you've read RO, you'd have a vague idea. I really want to update that too... But I'm still busy with school. Chapter 1 is horrible and needs to be fix, chapter 2 was fine until the last 2k words that needed more detail missing over 6k words.**

**Lucy Alternative Adventures and Raijinshuu Origin are in the same universe. Most of my fics will be based on my background of Laxus, Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed. Because isn't it odd how Laxus and Freed are the only ones with family names?**

**Anyway think this as a Filler chapter. **

**Note: A woman-kun is of an inferior status or age. It's rarely used but does exist.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hello everybody!" Lucy called out with a cheerful smile. Today she decided she would wear her typical white blouse, letting three buttons open, showing a sneak peak of her growing blossom. Having a barbie pink leather jacket, that highlighted her belt on her skirt matching the color, that contrasted with her white, not so mini, neither too long, pleated skirt. Her socks knee-high and a normal white, having her high heel boots matching her pink theme.

"Yo! Lucy!" Called out Natsu from the bar, to which Happy replied with a mellow version of 'hi'.

Everybody else greeted her warmly. Walking to her main 'group' despite the circumstances, she passed the other members, only to wave hi at Shadow Gear, who was busy studying up for a mission. Till the near end of the eastern, front corner of the guild building was a small round table, there sitting three people she knew far too well and almost none of them was the man she wanted. Evergreen was drinking her martini, despite it was just before noon, Bickslow was wearing a more casual wear than normal and having sunglasses and Laxus looked bored. She'd preferred his bored expression respecting his activity one, meaning only perverted action that awaited to happen.

"Hey guys! So where's Freed?" She asked kindly. Even though they were on a good term, for she respected Bickslow and Evergreen, even if she and the only other women in the group didn't get along, she was unhappy to be alone with Laxus.

After what had happen, her feelings were still very sore by the whole event.

"Geez. Straight to the point, huh?" Laxus said with an off-putting expression.

She narrowed her eyes at the older man, thinning her lips and showing off her completely black aura. Evergreen cover her mouth to giggle that the 'babies' followed in laughter. Bickslow just shook his head slightly and made no comment. Laxus slowly, slowly acknowledge he would not win this battle. Thus he turned his gaze away from her and drank his early morning drink.

"Well, he's not here and you should of seen the fit he made. He's crazily over-obsessed about planning. So not only is he sick, he been moping about our mission delay all morning." Bickslow finally informed her.

Scratching the back of her head, forcing a smile, remembering his moments about certain details. If he didn't say anything: he was content. If he was complaining: for him it would of seem like the world was ending. This choked out a stiff laugh out of her, reminiscing about those times, unable to add anything that her main group wouldn't know. They did take some missions together, but today she was told it was unlikely she'd find them. The Raijinshuu usually took S-class missions together, it was unlikely she could join them, unless her specialty was needed. But there were rare events when she did join and those turned out by a rollercoster of emotion.

"Poor Freed, it can't be help, we'll just have to take the mission tomorrow." Evergreen said. Her tone always held a high-esteem of herself, almost acting majestic. But in Lucy's eyes it always felt like a haughty arrogant attitude.

Laxus groaned at that idea...

There was no need for words to explain this problematic situation. Freed, if he got better, would revise everything before they set off for a new mission. But a precautions Freed usually meant the place the team was going was pretty dangerous.

"So aren't you going to visit him?" She asked them, for it was the first time she'd ever known the man to be sick.

They turned to her, mostly responding with nonchalant shrugs.

"Believe me, I already prepared everything he needed before I left. If anything a visitor wouldn't hurt. He's going to mope to anybody really." Bickslow assured her. Taking another gulp of his beer.

Laxus turned to her, looking tired by something "If I go... well... he'll be more mopey. So no... I don't think it's a good idea. Even if I'll have to deal with annoying whining by tomorrow."

"Ihihihiii... Well I visit him often on sick days, but I have a date soon, so you'll have to excuse me." Evergreen seem to find her lack of understanding silly.

"Oh, you have a date? How that possible if you knew you were going on a mission?" Lucy gave a challenging and nasty smirk at the older women. The other woman smile, her eyes narrowing, returning a challenging glare.

Crossing her arms and leg, she smile elegantly saying in a sweet, honey tone manner "Because I was with Freed when he was becoming ill, hun. I told him he needed to rest. So since this was a rare free day, I took my chance, unlike you who's never had~ a~ boyfriend~ you'd never experience the joys of dating."

"Eh." She scoffed and looked the other way, not wanting to show that comment bother her. First her celestial spirits, now another woman to remind her she was dateless. Making a retort "I might of never dated but I'm sure I could keep a relationship going more than a single week."

"You win some, you lose some... ehehehe..." Evergreen chuckled, to which Lucy followed suit, having beautiful smiles on their faces despite the fact there was a storm brewing. The other two men could only watch in silent horror, before Bickslow broke into a louder laughter, holding his ribcage for the event seem so amusing to him. This had gain the attention of the rivaling girls, only to ignore the other man, and continue their fierce glaring battle at one another.

To stop the upcoming chaos, Laxus got up and suggested to Lucy "I'm sure Freed's spirits will be lifted if you visit him. He doesn't usually get visitors that aren't us. It would also be a big favor to us if you could calm him down... being a couple days late won't ruin this mission."

"A win-win situation? Pretty cool... I've never been to his place before." She gave a thumbs up and winked. For her, she'd get to spend time with her favorite member and possible be helpful as well. The fact she could go and visit somebody when they were sick was also something new, since she never did have a lot of friends. That would mean she would have to get a house warming gift together with some healthy foods.

Bickslow raised his hand "My place as well... We have an apartment at Southern Avenue, near the third river, just before the alleyway to city center. I'll write you the address."

"What do you think I should get as a heartwarming gift?" She asked, but Bickslow gave her a piece of paper together with his key, she could only look at the palm of her hand speechlessly. Raising her head to the man, she wonder why he was being so trusting.

"Hey, He's sick, no need for him to get up." Bickslow answered unspoken question, that she agreed with. "Anyway for a gift? Maybe a book of fiction, be sure it's the best because he has every tome or study book one could dream of having. The chances of you getting him a book he hasn't read is almost close to impossible."

"Maybe I shouldn't get him a book then?" She stated since the suggestion was contradicting itself.

Laxus shrugged not having any of it. He was just happy there wasn't a brutal catfight. Because unlike the movies, women fought with mean words and harsher actions. So there was nothing to gain at their rivalry. No sexy actions or anything.

"Well, it's the thought that counts. Give him something that you like. Maybe he'll see you more than a -kun or kouhei." She snickered, Lucy couldn't stop herself from blushing yet in spite of her best efforts to hold it back, she looked down and twiddled her fingers, shyly. This only made Bicklsow laugh again, which infuriated her.

"What so funny?!" She yelled at Bickslow for her patients was on a thin line.

The babies spoke for him "Ever being mean. Ever being mean, again." which made him laugh all the more louder. To which Evergreen joined in a giggling fit in a content manner. Laxus was the only one who'd hadn't changed expression about the whole event. What was it about her liking Freed that the whole group found amusing? Was it because he was out of her league? Even so they were always vague about why. The only one who never joked about it was Laxus, yet she sometimes saw him to rarely seeing him, so maybe it was an inside joke.

In the end it was a lost battle, she ignore it and continued on "So... Is he allergic to anything?"

-...-...-...-...-..-..-...-...-...-...-...-..-..-. ..-...-...-...-...-..-..-...

Unlocking the door with her left hand. She held a large orange bag that contained some soup to warm up and his housewarming gift. It taken three hours to get it all done on such short notice but she was glad of what she was able to obtain. The apartment was on the second floor, just above another resident that happily greeted her. The atmosphere in the block was warm and welcoming and opening the door she was greeted by a narrow wooden floor hallway that lead into a large living room.

The living room had a large, puffy, blue couch standing in front of a lacrime powered screen that was divided by a small rectangular table. The wooden floor turned into a rug guiding to three sets of rooms, one that was locked that was between another room that belonged to Bickslow and a bathroom for guest. If she passed the living room there was another closed door right beside the entrance of a white tiled kitchen. It was kinda of stuffy respecting to the living room as kitchen and dinner room were merged into one. It seem the maximum amount of chairs could be to five or six, yet walking between the stove and sinks would become far to difficult to maneuver. Everything in the house was sparkling clean and orderly. It was obvious who was doing all that work. Noticing this made her smile, as she knocked gently onto the rune master's door.

"Freed? Freed are you awake?" Called out softly, slowly opening a small crack on the door.

The room was dark, the curtains were heavily closed, so it was hard to make out if the man was sleeping or not. His room had a couple thousand of books, just like Levy, only having a space to move to his bed, desk and door. It was obvious in the single bed, there was a person inside the covers, but as she slowly let herself in, it was obvious he was fully asleep.

She silently let herself in, taking each step carefully, before sitting herself onto his chair.

She didn't want to disturb him, she waited, taking out her gift that was wrapped in blue and white wrapping paper. She decided to get him a personal carved statue of a demon of Alp demon, made of pure black crystals from the foreign land of Sin. Evergreen said he enjoyed artistic demons and their design, hinting a couple ideas she could along with. Mirajane helped since she knew enough about demons than most of Fairy Tail. It was protected by bubble wrap inside the cardboard box. Once she placed the gift, she got up and went to the kitchen, slowly closing the door behind her.

Finding the pots and bowls was an easy task...

It took her a bit longer to find extra ingredient to add flavor to the already cooked meal. For it was all placed in a strange specific order she couldn't quite grasp. The soup she made was a recipe that was given to her as a bonus from a couple missions back. It was delicious, however, it never hurt to reinforce the flavors within the soup.

When she was finished, she simply turned off the fire and closed the lid, ready to warm it up when Freed awoke. Walking away from the kitchen, she returned to see how the man was doing, to find him seemingly becoming hotter as sweat fell slightly from his head. Red like a ripening tomato, she sighed and left the room to grab hand towel, to return to the kitchen. She turned on the faucet, waiting for the water to become as cold as possible, before placing a large bowel into the sink. Once it was filled with water, she placed the hand towel in and began to walk into Freed's room. He moved his head, panting from obvious stress of his illness. Despite taking care of himself last night and being watched over by Bickslow this morning, it had only worsen in the few hours before she'd arrived.

Sitting herself onto her knees, she placed the bowel beside her, taking out the towel and draining unnecessary load of water within the fibers. Folding it until it was the enough to be on his forehead.

This action had soothed his pain, letting back to a peaceful rest.

-...-...-...-...-..-..-...-...-...-...-...-..-..-. ..-...-...-...-...-..-..-...

The sun was slowly setting and Bickslow was nowhere to be found, meaning if not the whole group, he surely thought she'd babysit all day: meaning he left to party or some other stuff like that. Freed opened his eyes looking at her silently, not making much of a sound, probably because of his drowsiness that would come for sleeping for so long. It was odd until she realize she should smile.

"Did you sleep well? I'll go get you some water, if you want." She was ready to get up since he needed to take his medication anyway.

He blinked, groaning a bit only to make a yawn, fully awakening from his half sleepy state of mind.

Returning, after beginning to warm up the soup, she brought a cold glass of water for the rune master. Sitting himself up, Freed watched what was going around him, not truly understanding what the youngest member within their group was doing. He politely took the glass of water and took his medicine in silence. Lucy sat herself down, explaining that she'd cook him up some secret specialty of Minstrel, which he smiled at his own memory of that mission he took together with his young partner.

"Thank you, Lucy. I can count on my rookie to do anything, can't I?" He replied with a sincere smile. For she was the first person outside of the Raijinshuu to visit him. The fact she was given the keys proven how she'd connected with his roommate and one of his best friends.

She snorted, only to feel embarrassed, trying to cover her mouth before returning the main subject at hand "Stop calling me rookie! I'm a full fledged mage, I have five golden keys now, you know..."

He snorted a scoff, smiling with a pleased look with himself, putting his water down "Oh? I'll stop calling you a rookie the day you join. When you are truly the strongest."

Pouting was her counterattack "Geez~ You're so unfair, Freed-kun. Meh... I'm glad you're feeling better."

"So how was your mission with Grey and Erza?" He looked at her.

She ponder it, answering "More quiet than you'd imagine... without Natsu it's really a quiet group. I almost missed him, you know? He's the life of the party."

"Same could be said about Bickslow..." He agreed in a manner that made sense to him.

Lucy giggled, thinking of what he meant, almost getting his point "I still can't believe there was a time you weren't friends."

"Oh? You still haven't forgotten? Yeah... he was the worst, only Laxus could handle him. I guess that could be said about me, too. But Evergreen was my partner, like Bickslow was Laxus's."

"Why can't I join? I think I've proven myself..." She grumbled again.

He gave her a frown, his eyes shining an emotion had to define "Lucy? You didn't join Raijinshuu for Laxus... If you had to decide: Fairy Tail or Laxus?"

"Eehhh—... Well... Of course Laxus, ehehe..." She lied, scratching the back of her head.

Freed sighed, looking down at his lap, before turning the window sheltered by the curtains. "Lucy... I don't like flimsy members... If you're going to side for our guild, it's best that you never join our team. It's for your own good. The fact we have those Phantoms roaming our guild is unforgivable... what's worst of all is the people that forgave them. Especially you. Can you understanding where this is going?"

"You know why I don't hate them... They were doing their job. What I can't forgive is what 'he' did. How can I follow somebody like that?!" She ended up grinding her teeth at that memory. Juvia and Gajeel may had hurt their guild, even their members but they didn't betray anybody. They were following their master. The guild needed the S-class mage's help, only to find if she didn't sell her body, that she'd wasn't worth a damn thing! She wasn't strong enough for Laxus's! Like she gave a rat's ass of the bastard child had to say in the matter. But even so... "He let that guild get destroyed! Blaming some ex-Phantom Lords is not going to change that! But... I've seen the reason why you follow him. I just... don't think... it's worth much when you compare it to the damage he does."

What hurt the most, even though enough time had passed, those events still hadn't healed those wounds. She forgave Freed because of Evergreen and Bickslow. But...

"You can't have both..." Freed muttered before sliding back in bed, letting the covers give him warmth. You can either keep the cake for keepsake's or eat the cake: but having both was impossible. Freed had made up his mind, she had also made up her mind. It was a standstill, but they were team members and friends. She'd try her best to become one of the strongest female mages there were, one day to follow Freed together with Bickslow and Evergreen. Yet how could she choose Raijinshuu over all the kind and nice members of Fairy Tail who treated her like family?! The chaotic, fun loving Natsu, the teasing Happy, the strong and firm Erza, the cool and collected stripper Gray, the loveable Levy and her team... the list could go on.

"They're wonderful people..." She muttered sadly, knowing her words would not reach his frozen heart. "They do care about you, you know..."

"..."

"One day... I hope you can see that." She finally said before changing the topic. Smiling, holding back her frustrated tears. "Do you want some soup? I made some especially for this sick, day and it's heating up. We can eat it together!"

"Thank you, Lucy..." He turned his back to her, ready to return to bed, his tone being heavy and tired "But I think I'm going to rest some more. Bickslow should return before seven O' clock. Have a nice day."

She frowned at him, before taking a deep breath, calming herself down to smile "Hey, they told me not to fret over the details of the mission, okay? Take you time and relax, that mission can wait a week or two. What matter is that you get better. Bye, Freed."

Just before she left the room, Freed called out "Leave the door open! Put the keys on the key rack, if you could!"

"Okay." She acknowledge closing the door.

-...-...-...-...-..-..-...-...-...-...-...-..-..-. ..-...-...-...-...-..-..-...

She passed most of the day at the guild, where none of the members of Raijinshuu but Laxus were there. He was already in the second floor, though finding him was a bit difficult since he was near the bars. She stayed together with Mirajane, watching and gossiping on the latest info about couples, break-up and mostly about Juvia strange belief that everybody was in love with Gray.

Gajeel was in the corner, drinking his drink alone, for nobody was in any mood to talk to him.

She sighed, almost finding herself agreeing how odd it was for their old enemies to be their comrades, or newest family members. Natsu didn't particular care, only happy he could fight the iron dragon slayer again. Gray was a bit bothered by Juvia's stalker-ness, yet welcomed her mostly, yet being a bit uncertain with Gajeel. Erza welcome both of them like nothing. Mirajane surprisingly didn't welcome them but treated them like everybody else.

Everybody needed a fresh start...

How could she hate a wonderful guild like this? Not only was it the strongest guild, it was the most happiest of guilds, despite the carved wounds time put upon them.

But one day she would truly have to decide... and yet she was certain she'd already made her choice.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN****: How did a cute moment turn into more drama? Anyway LAA will be updated, like RO but I'm really searching for a beta. Somebody who's good with visible description would be liked but not necessary.**


End file.
